It All Started WIth DDR
by korealuver
Summary: Three friends get to go on tour with Connect Three. But is music the only thing in the air? Find out in It All Started With DDR. Shane/OC, Nate/OC, Jason/OC


**Here it is… The one you have all been waiting for…my new story! It All Started With Dance Dance Revolution! Just to clear things up, I am not seventeen and neither are my friends who are real by the way. These are just ages for the story. The character with my name is actually based on my cousin. I think she stalks the Jonas Brothers… I'm trying to make the chapters longer but then it takes forever so please, **_**please**_** bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Connect 3, McDonalds, or Crocs.**

I woke up to the wonderful sound of my two best friends screaming their heads off. We were having our Monthly Double Triple Sleepover which means we sleep over for TWO days with THREE people! Weeeeeee. Ok, let me backtrack for a second. My name is Pooja Krishnan. I'm seventeen years old. I have straight (or wavy, depending on the day) longer-than-my-shoulders-but-not-down-to-my-waist black hair and dark brown eyes. I wear contacts and occasionally glasses. I _love_ to dance, do DDR (Dance Dance Revolution), and gymnastics. I play piano and guitar. I also sing, but that's my little secret. I am also very sarcastic. My two weird best friends, who I wouldn't trade for the world, are Sarah Shin and Gillian Williams, also known as Sushi and Gilly. Sarah is eighteen and has short-ish layered black hair with auburn highlights and brown eyes. She sings, and plays piano and violin, but she can play guitar well, too. Gillian is fifteen and has brown hair that's light in the summer, and dark in the winter with blue eyes streaked with hazel. She plays guitar, violin, and sings. So, back to my story.

"WE WON!!WE WON!! COOKIE (my nickname) WAKE UP WE WON!" Sarah and Gil screamed, perfectly in unison. It would have been funny if it wasn't sickeningly annoying.

"Won what?" I asked tiredly. I knew better than to try to go to sleep again. Bad, bad experiences…

"The contest for Connect Three's creative advisor and junior tour assistant! I got tour assistant, and Sushi got creative advisor! We're allowed to bring a friend, and you're coming whether you like it or not!" Well, that got me awake. "We have to be at the Philly airport by three or if we can't make it call at this number! WE'RE GOING ON TOUR WITH CONNECT THREE!! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gillian screamed, while Sarah and I just looked at her. I had a little problem .

"Can I bring Bella?" I wanted to know. Bella, or Isabella is my toddler little sis. She is cute, adorable, and really smart. I am more of a mother figure in her life, though. Why, that's for me to know and you to find out.

"We'll call them back now. Shouldn't you get Bella up and feed (Bella always drinks milk in the morning, but she's two) her? I'll heat the bottle up when I'm on the phone." Sarah said, grabbing her cell and programming the given number in it, then going out in the hall. (I have my own apartment).

"Gilly, don't you have to go home and pack if we're leaving today?" I asked. Now that I think of it, I had a bunch of packing to do too, if Bella could come along.

"Oh, yeah!" She jumped up, grabbed her bag (she had already packed her overnight bag the day before), and practically sprinted out the door. I giggled and crossed the room to where Bella was sleeping peacefully. I didn't really want to wake her up so I was debating whether to let her sleep and have to deal with extreme crankiness when she woke up, or wake her up now. Then the microwave beeped and she woke up anyway. I picked her up and rocked her.

"Sh, Sh, don't cry," I whispered softly. I loved holding her. It made me feel secure and kind of safe. I haven't _really_ felt safe since about three years ago but, anyway… Sarah came up, cell phone in hand, with the bottle, and as soon Bella saw the bottle she stretched her arms toward it and started grunting in a baby voice. Sarah noticed and just _had_ to say,

"She really is your sister. No one else can eat this early in the morning." I shoved her with one arm.

"Aahh! Put the claws away cheetah!" We stared at each at each other for a second before cracking up. Neither of us could forget in second grade **A/N (Let's just say I barely made the cutoff) **when "Ashley and the Cheetah Girls" some people in our grade tried to sing all the songs in the movie and failed horribly. They "broke up" every other day and just gave up in about fifth grade.

"So, I called them, and they said sure you can bring Bella, as long as you properly take care of her on tour and take full responsibility for her." Sarah piped up.

"Awesome! Do you wanna go home and pack or help me than I'll help you. If we pick the second option we'll end up at the airport at 2:55 with a pissed off Gilly, but that's more fun."

"Uh, what the heck, I'll stay." She replied.

"Cool! You can pack Bella's stuff." I ordered.

"What's the magic word?"

"Please?" I asked with a puppy-dog face.

"Fine… but I liked it better when Bella acts cute," she added. I whacked her again before getting up to change Bella. Sarah went over to Bella's dresser and started taking out clothes. I changed Bells and went to the closet, basically dumping everything on my bed. Then, I looked at the mess and realized we were missing something very, very important.

"Sarah?" I called.

"Yeah?"

"I don't have any suitcases"

"Then I'll watch Bells and you can go get suitcases" Sarah said slowly, like she was talking to a kindergartener.

"Okay, okay, okay, don't yell at me, I'm going" I replied and put on Sarah's awesomely cool red Converse **A/N (She actually does have awesomely cool red Converse) **and walked out into the hall. When I got to the elevator I could hear Sarah yelling,

"Hey! Give me back my Converse!" I ran into the elevator as soon as it opened and impatiently waited for it to stop. I walked out into the not-suburbs-but-not-downtown Philly. The downside of living in Philly is that there is barely any department, hardware, basically any big, huge stores to shop in. I walked around for about an hour before finding a cute little place which had great suitcases. I got a huge green one with wheels for me and a medium pink one that also had wheels for Bella. I also got an extra gray one because Sarah over-packs sometimes. I looked at my watch and saw it was 1:55. I ran as best as I could back to my apartment. When I got there, Sarah already had everything organized and she even had taken Bella to her house and packed her stuff.

"Dang, girl, you're good." I was impressed.

"I know," she said smugly.

"You just had to ruin it, Sushi" I sat down on my bed and pretended to cry. Bella spoke up for the first time that day,

"Why you cwy Sissy?"

"Bells, I'm not crying. See?" I took my hands off my hands and smiled really brightly.

"Okey-dokey Sissy" Bella said and laughed her cute little baby laugh. I laughed along and managed to say between gasps of breath,

"Sarah… let's…get…packed…"

"Then come on, lazybones! Let's get packing!" It didn't take very long, and soon we were on our way to Philly. We made good time and got there at 2:50. We got to the right terminal and found a pissed off Gillian, as predicted. Strolling over to her, we found out that Connect Three was over at the food court. How? There was a huge crowd at the food court, and I know nobody likes McDonald's _that _much. We waited as patiently as we could, considering we were about to meet Connect Three. Gilly was rocking back and forth on her feet, a nervous habit. Finally they struggled out of the crowd and jogged toward us.

"Are you Gillian Williams, Sarah Shin, Poo…Poo-gay and Bella Krishnan?" Nate said, stumbling over my name as everyone I don't know has.

"It's Pooja, and yes, that's us." I corrected.

"Oh…sorry," he said. He wasn't really paying attention because he was staring at Gil like there was no tomorrow.

"Sorry about my little bro. He can't process new words. I'm Shane, Smart One here is Nate, and that's Jason." Shane said, gesturing to each of his brothers. Jason waved, his eyes on Sushi. Someone's got the "Lovebug".

"Hey, I'm Pooja, Dizzy is Gillian, the cute little baby girl is Bella, and Sarah is the brilliant musical composer we all know and love." I replied, and Gilly was indeed dizzy staring at Nate. Awkward…

"Hi! I Bella!" Bella said cutely. I put her down, and she ran to Shane and hugged him. She really looked the part of a little angel. Her soft brunette hair went a little past her ears in loose curls and her thin bangs were pinned to the side with a clip. She was wearing a green corduroy overall dress with a white t shirt underneath and green Crocs. Shane laughed and hugged her back. Then she ran to Jason with similar results. Then she asked, "Why Nate stawing at Giwwy?" Nate and Gil were pulled out of Dreamland. They blushed and stuttered,

"Uh…uh…" Bella didn't exactly care though. She ran to Nate and hugged him too. He scratched the back his neck and bright red and laughing, hugged her too. Gillian giggled.

"So…when do we leave?"I asked. I wanted to go on tour already!

"Right now, if you want. We can leave whenever we want, as long as we're in Cali by 7 tonight." Jason said for the first time. I don't know why people say he is dumb and ugly. He seems nice, but not in a boyfriend way. That would be weird…

"Then let's get this party started!" I picked up Bella and the suitcase. Everyone else did the same and we boarded the private jet. Then it really started to sink in. Bella grinned even bigger, I started bouncing up and down, Sarah bit her lip and smiled, Gilly started rocking back and forth on her heels, Nate was scratching the back of his neck, Shane was grinning like an idiot, and Jason was moving his fingers like they were on a guitar. But then again as Gil put it,

"WE'RE GOING ON TOUR WITH CONNECT 3!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


End file.
